


a part of the maine

by the_aleator



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aleator/pseuds/the_aleator
Summary: They meet one night, entirely by accident, in a bar in Boston.
Relationships: "Trapper" John McIntyre & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Kudos: 21





	a part of the maine

There was a pause. 

Around them, bar smoke uncurled in loose tendrils, full drinks moved from bar to table to bar and back again, and a trumpet pealed out soul, soft and slow. 

Trapper froze, watching the fidgeting of Hawkeye’s hands, the twitches of the lips, the fluttering gaze. He froze in the hands of a moment that could yet shatter him. Hawkeye looked up, eyes as blue as the bottom of an iced over river, and more treacherous. 

“I went a little mad, too, myself,” he said, “it took, for a while.” 

Then he smiled, and the mountains thawed.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this comes from John Donne's Meditation XVII from Devotions upon Emergent Occasions. 
> 
> I enjoyed the pun of historical spelling, and of course, the meaning.


End file.
